


You've got your reasons for doing stuff and I've got mine and just because you hunt it doesn't mean it's for sport

by CtrlAltDel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Makeouts, Mentions of underage drinking, Peter Parker has issues, Sassy Peter, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Very brief Makeouts, Wade Has Issues, but not really at all bc I don't rlly roll like that, idrk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is a completely reasonable boyfriend type thing. Of course he'd give up killing for Peter. Or not. Most likely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's kind of the first chapter but more of a preface but whatever

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my phone's notes for literally months so I just fixed it up a lil bit and now I'm posting it and I hope it doesn't suck!!!!

Stark Industry® limos are nice luxurious and stylish, with red velvet covering the seats and a mini bar built into the back. But they are not good for making out.

Peter knew that for a fact after his head his the privacy windows for the third time.

"Peter you okay back there?" Happy calls to the back. Peter nods before he remembers that the older man couldn't see him behind the tinted window.

"Yeah Happy just trying to get these stupid skinny jeans on. You know how the suit is with these!" The teen calls to the front.

"Skinny jeans?" A deep voice whispers into his ear, their breath against his neck.

"Wade shut up." Peter whisper-shouts but it comes out as a moan after he says "Wade" because his neck was very suddenly getting a lot of attention from the same man he was trying to shut up.

"Fuck." Peter mutters grinding his hips down into Wade's, his skinny, like _really_ skinny, jeans really getting in the way. The suit was starting to stick to the inside of his thigh. So once again, _fuck_. But this one in his head and way less sexual. 

"Woah baby boy we can't have you creaming your pants." Wade whispers pausing his kissing. "Remember what happened last time? The super OTP bitched at you for _months_."

Peter snorts but says nothing because remembering Steve and Tony ground him for creaming his pants was _not_ something he needed to imagine. Instead he turns his head presses his lips against Wade's grabbing at the man's Captain America t-shirt (mood killer to be honest) and pulled him closer, his legs wrapping tighter around his hips.

Suddenly the door is open and Peter can feel the blue eyes of disappointment before he could see them.

Peter shoves Wade away and wipes his mouth with his forearm but before he can shout "This isn't what it looks like." Steve beats him to speaking.

"Grounded."

"But-" Peter starts before Steve puts his hand up to stop him from talking.

"Wade get out." Steve says pointing behind himself to the streets of New York.

Wade looks between Peter and Steve a few times before kissing Peter on the cheek and shuffling out of the car before he puts his hood up and gets out of the car, his seat being filled by Steve.

"Steve, come o-" Peter starts before getting cut off again.

"Nope."  
-  
"We have told you multiple times to stay away from him!" Tony exclaims pacing back and forth in front of his son. 

Happy had called Steve (traitor) after Peter hit his head the second time which led to Steve walking (more like running--sprinting if you may) 20 blocks to them to see what was going on. Which is how he found Wade and Peter in a very compromising position on the back seat of the limo. Which is also why Tony is pacing in front of Peter his face red with anger and Steve was sitting in the arm chair opposite of Peter.

"You said when I'm old enough to join the army that I could do anything I put my head to." Peter interjects his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't want to think of any of your heads around that man." Tony hisses glaring at his son who was torn between laughing and being utterly disgusted. "He is a mercenary. He's killed people for money."

"I'm pretty sure you don't do stuff for SHEILD for free dad." Peter mutters which earns him a glare from both of her fathers.

"If you were still a minor I would be _so_ grounding your ass." Tony says staring right at Peter.

Okay Peter is never really on Tony's side during grounding sessions because Tony is always the one who's doing the grounding and Steve's more of the mediator, sitting on the side making sure Tony wasn't unfair. But Peter knows he messed up because Steve is not chastising Tony for using the word 'ass' towards him.

He had to turn this around quick.

"Look. I'm 21." Peter starts. " _21_. Legal. Tony isn't gonna have to sneak me wine when we're at the benefits anymore."

Steve glares at Tony and Tony glares at Peter.

"I can join the army. I could've joined SHEILD years ago. You guys would've _let_ me join SHEILD years ago." Peter says really trying to push the last two statements because right after they found out about his spidey powers they tried to recruit him. "Why is me dating one guy suddenly making you guys forget that I can take care of myself. I'm Spiderman for fucks sake."

"Peter." Steve warns.

"Sorry." Peter murmurs scratching the back of his neck. "Slipped."

"The reason we don't want you to date this guy is because he is a _man_." Tony says. "How old is he Peter? And how old were you two when you first started going out or whatever."

"Why do we have to focus on age. It's nothing but a number." Peter says with an almost sheepish shrug which caused Tony to scoff. "I was legal when we first got with each other. Completely legal."

Tony stares at him and Peter clears his through his hand scratching the nonexistent itch that was behind his ear.

Peter murmurs, "Maybe around the first time you guys tried to recruit me to SHEILD. Maybe."

"You weren't even 17!" Steve exclaims suddenly entering himself into the conversation.

"I was over 18! I know that for a fact because I was trying to get over Mary Jane dumping me at prom!" Peter retorts as if that made his case any better.

"I really want to ground you right now. Why can't you be three years younger." Tony groans covering his face.

"Because I age, unlike Cap." Peter says, to which Steve snorts.

"Funny. Hilarious." The blonde man says and Peter can't help but feel like fucked up just a little bit.  
-  
Two days later and Peter was currently trying to figure out how he was going to meet Wade without Steve and Tony interruption. Maybe using Tony's vehicles should be the first thing he shouldn't do.

But then it would be hard to get around because Peter didn't like running and it was embarrassing when Wade carried him places so…

But did Wade have a car? He gets so much money from merc business he probably did. But did he even know how to drive? Huh, Peter should look into that.

But his thoughts were put to a halt when Steve and Tony barged into Peter's room, uninvited.

"You can't just barge in like that!" Peter exclaims sitting up from his previous, head hanging off the edge couch position.

"Master Peter this is the living room, your room isn't even on this floor." Jarvis's monotone voice chimes in and Peter mentally flips off the AI.

"Peter we've decided-" Steve starts.

"I did not agree to this!" Tony interrupts right away which earns him a glare from Steve that makes Tony cross his arms and grumble under his breath.

"That if you're so serious about Wade that we will accept your relationship." Steve continues and Peter never gotten up so fast from a laying position ever since that last time Wade came over to the tower and Steve and Tony came back from their date early.

"Holy crap are you serious!" Peter beams.

"Yes we are. Aren't we Tony." Steve says looking expectantly at Tony.

"I guess so whatever." Tony mumbles his arms still crossed over his chest in a very childish manner.

"I am so happy! You guys won't regret this I swea-" Peter starts already pulling out his phone, getting ready to call Wade.

" _But._ " Steve says as Peter's thumb hovers over the call button.

"Oh no." Peter groans.

"He has to stop being a mercenary. Quit cold turkey, no more killing people for money. Not even a well thought out assassination." Steve says. 

"That's all? Oh that'll be easy!" Peter scoffs.


	2. Yeah babe you're fucked up and I think it's a bit too fucked up for me and I'm not saying you deserve better but you deserve someone more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this I'm just cruising rn

They're at the fanciest restaurant that allowed Wade into their proximity. That restaurant is the old Del Taco by the Shell Gas Station that no one goes to. Ever.

But Wade didn't seem to care as he stuffed his fifth burrito into his mouth. Peter on the other hand, was a bit ticked.

"You killed someone at a Olive Garden? Really? Olive Garden?" Peter asked his face scrunching up as the words left his mouth. He felt a little bit too dress up in his white dress shirt and slacks to be simply just be eating nachos. Greasy, greasy nachos. Oh god he was totally gonna end up getting a grease stain on his shirt. Great.

"I was paid half a million for it. The guy didn't stand a chance. Yeah I know he wasn't standing, but _still_ " Wade says. The last bit seemed to be directed to himself as far as the glancing down and muttering clued in on. "Boxes." Wade states simply pointing to his head, taking another bite of his burrito before quietly muttering to himself.

Peter just waves his hand a little and allows Wade to continue his conversation. This at least gave him more time to think over his proposition. How was he gonna start this off? It would have to be really impactful...

"Baby boy you okay? You look a little out of it." Wade says reaching over the table to touch Peter on his shoulder. Peter flinched and Wade's hands quickly went to his own lap.

"Will you stop killing for me." The words fly out of Peter's mouth before he actually thinks _'Hey. That's a bit straightforward isn't it.'_. Wade gives him this look and Peter kind of panics and more words are flying out of his mouth and oh god this is terrible.

"Steve and Tony said that they would accept us or whatever if you gave up being a mercenary for me. And I think that you'd have enough money saved up for you to you know, live off of." Peter, wrings his hands under the table and the heel of his foot is hitting the tiles ground at a accelerated rate. "If not we still have Tony and SHEILD probably."

Wade stares at him for a second before he sighs and put down his half eaten chimichanga. His eyes are so blue that the flecks of grey that are swimming in them are like storm clouds in a perfect summer day. They didn't match up but it was oddly pleasant. And now he's saying something that Peter has completely missed. 

"What?" Peter asks.

"I can't." Wade says but doesn't elaborates it explains or _anything_ and Peter mouth is agape for a second before he snaps it shut and the heel of his foot stops thumping the tiled ground and a frown is very apparent on his features. 

"Why. What about killing people is so enjoyable that you can't stop doing it for me?" Peter asks and he starts to feel his eyes burn and his throat tighten. "You're not a sadist or anything are you? You're not crazy right?" He adds, the last question quiet but still manages to echo in the awkward silence that's between them.

"Baby b-Peter. Peter. Please. I can't explain right now. I want to but I can't." Wade says softly as if he's trying to not be hurt by what was just spoken. "Shut up." He mutters to himself, gripping the sides of his hood, tight.

The sound of the chair scooting back surprises Peter until he realizes that he's the one who caused the noise and that he was currently standing up.

Wade looks up at him,it was now his turn for his mouth to be agape.

"Baby bo-" Wade starts but Peter's already out the door and yeah.

This is kinda fucked up.


	3. Getting over you is like trying to beat up the hulk. It's possible but your gonna get a lot of broken bones and punctured lungs before you get concussed and where was I going with this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *snaps* Here ya go

Do you ever get the feeling that you really messed something up but you're not really sure how? But in all honesty you actually know exactly why but you just don't want to admit it because that would be like admitting everything wrong with you?

Wade is feeling like that right now as he sits next to his pile of warm Del Taco tacos and burritos on the edge of a 50 story building. People and cars were like tiny Antman (men?) beneath him. Imagine if that actually happened? That would be terrifying.

 _'It was a matter of time before he realized what a waste we are.'_ Yellow Box says. He didn't have any shoulders to shrug but the way he said or thought it, you could tell he would totally be shrugging his shoulders right now.

 _'Thought he would last a bit longer than that.'_ White Box says. _'Gave him too much credit.'_

"Shut up." Wade mutters to himself picking up a burrito and unwrapping it and then promptly stuffing it in his mouth.

 _'Don't get mad at us for telling the truth. We're fucked up and he couldn't deal with it. But hey more time eating and less time rewatching Gilmore girls with him!'_ Yellow Box chirps happily and Wade stops unwrapping the burrito in his hand and puts it on the ledge next to him. _'Just in time too! The Golden Girls' marathon is coming on this Saturday."_

"Oh my god I fucked up so bad." Wade groans pulling the strings of his hoodie, causing the drawstring to tighten over his face.

 _'At least you admit it, that's a start isn't it?'_ White Box says. _'At least you're not questioning why he hates you so much. You know exactly why!"_

"Shut up!" Wade yells slamming his fist into the ledge next to him. He stares at his hand and watches the cuts on his hands morph back into the open sores that were spotted all over his body. "I want to visit Death. Death always knows what to say."

_'Death doesn't want you, no one does. Just accept it."_ Yellow box says his (her? Their? Wade's never actually though about it's gender, huh.) voice taunting.

Wade squeezes his eyes shut and presses the palms of his hands against his ears, muttering "Shut up!" to himself in a feverish attempted to block out his thoughts.

"I didn't even start talking yet but whatever." Someone says and Wade thinks it's another head voice for a second before he realizes that there's really someone behind him.

He looks over his shoulder to see a fully armored Tony Stark.

"Wade me and you need to talk. About Pe-"

Wade didn't hear the rest of whatever the millionaire (or billionaire?) said because he promptly grabbed his bag of now cold assortment of mexican foods and jumped off the building.

Smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments n shit very much appreciated!!!!! Hell you can even flame me if you want just give me feedback man, pls a s e


	4. I'm not a record I can't just start over any time y-I'm not a record I can't just start over an-I'm not a record I can't just start over any time-I'm not a record I can't just start over any time you ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly lacking something to me and I don't like. It much.

It took Tony all of 2 minutes to find Wade trying to crawl away to an alley with broken legs and a group of curious but terrified bystanders staring at him.

"Deadpool. I swear to god." Tony says flying down to him and grabbing him by the hood of his jacket. "You're coming with me."

"God damn it I should've used the smoke bomb." Wade says to himself as he's flown back to the top of the building he jumped off of. "What the smoke bomb would've totally worked!" Wade exclaims to seemingly no one after Tony drops him in the middle of the building.

"I'm not even gonna ask who you're talking to." Tony says lifting the face plate of the suit.

"Oh. It's just yellow box he thinks that you would've found me even if I found a smoke bomb. Even though you totally wouldn't've." Deadpool says sitting up, his legs crumpled quite uselessly in front of him. "Aw damn my legs are fucked up. I'm gonna end up in a wheelchair like Professor X. I wonder if I could pull that off, I have the bald thing down already and I can already hear voices in my head. But I don't think Yellow and White really coun-"

"Doesn't that hurt?" Tony asks pointing to his legs and Deadpool simply shrugs.

"You get use to it." He says. "After your 5th time getting smashed to dead it numbs away."

"Uh huh." Tony nods steps back a few steps to sit on the ledge. "So anyways what I came here to talk to you about. Pet-"

"Nope." Wade says quickly. "We are not having this conversation because there is nothing to have a conversation about."

Tony glares at Wade and Wade looks at him right back. Man he was ugly what did Peter see in him.

"Out of all people I never thought that you would dump Peter after he wanted to get serious. Actually wait yes I can because when have you ever been consistent about _anything_ Wilson?" Tony hisses, throwing his hands up in pure frustration. 

"I didn't dump him." Wade says so quickly in retaliation that Tony didn't have time to bring his arms back down from his pure frustration pose.

"'I can't.'" Tony quotes. "Isn't that what you said when he asked you to stop killing for him? That's like breaking up with him."

"I but. Damn. Fuck. I fucked up." Wade mutters to himself.

"Yeah. Yeah you did." Tony says the self satisfaction in his voice very apparent. "Now are you going to tell me why you gave up my amazing Peter for killing?" 

"Pain meds." Wade mutters.

"That's it? How much could you possibly spend on pain meds? Didn't you says that it numbed away?" Tony asks his face twisting up into a sort of snarl.

"My skin." Wade says flatly. "If I don't get enough pain meds for my skin it feels like it's on fire. I have to take enough of that shit to numb it away so that I can be some sort of functioning member of society."

"You do a bad job of that." Tony snorts.

Wade looks him in the eyes and says, "I know." in the most serious tone that Tony's heard from him.

"So pain meds are the reason that you gave up Peter?" Tony asks as if the reaffirm what Wade just confirmed.

Wade groans and runs his hands through his nonexistent hair.

"My daughter goes to this really expensive private school and I need to pay for all of her stuff and I need to pay Emily to take care of her because she doesn't work anymore and her husband doesn't make enough to feed one more mouth s-"

"Wait wait wait. Back up. Start over, you have a daughter?" Tony asks.


	5. We're like Ke$ha with how much we're hating all of the blah blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone broke and all of my writing was in the notes of that phone so I had to start this chapter over and yeah here u go

"That, was not supposed to slip out." Wade says covering his mouth and Tony is still looking at him with this confused glared. It looked like he wanted to be mad but he was too confused to complete the face. It looked painful.

"Since you're still shellshocked and my legs aren't healed up enough to sprint away like a gazelle. I'll answer some questions for you." Wade continues after Tony's expression does not let up. 

"Wh-" Tony starts before he interrupted.

"Yes she is my biological daughter. Her mom didn't know what I looked like. No she looks nothing like me. She is 12 and three quarters. She says I'm the best daddy in the world and that you are better than Captain America. For some strange reason." Wade says quickly as if he's had to do this multiple times before.

"Her mother didn't know what you looked like...?" Tony questions slowly.

"It was a dark room." Wade says with a shrug. "She kicked me out in the morning though. Pete never did that." He mumbled the last part but Tony stills glared at him for it.

"Who else knows about her?" Tony asked.

"Emily Preston and Nick Fury. Don't ask if they're related because that apparently racist or something." Deadpool said making a face that you couldn't see because he was wearing a mask.

"Nick Fury did not know. I've read every S.H.E.I.L.D file on you and there's nothing about you have a daughter." Tony says crossing his arms.

"Emily made sure he didn't put it on my file. Somehow. I think she threatened him with apple pie and southern hospitality."

Tony sighs and goes to pinch the bridge of his nose before he remembers that he's in his suit with the face plate down.

"Did Peter know?" Tony asks.

Wade's sudden interest in the fraying ends of his costume answered his question.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Tony questions.

"I was gonna! But then he asked me to go steady and i freaked out and then he freaked out because i freaked out. Then he left." Wade rambles. "He hates me now."

"Sadly not yet." Tony sighs. "Not yet."


	6. Sit there and cry all you want but it's not gonna stop me. It's totally not. I'm unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really even a chapter???

"I hate him so much. He's the worst ever!" Peter cries into a pillow that probably cost more than the entire outfit he had on. The suit got ditched in an alley somewhere.

"Yeah Peter we know we know." Gwen hums as she brushes his hair behind his ear.

"But I love him so much." Peter sobs almost choking on his words before he got them out.

"It's okay it's okay. I know exactly how you feel right now." The blonde says softly continuing her actions.

"I don't!" Harry grumbles sitting on the couch across from Peter and Gwen. "I really don't. What's going on again? Why is Peter crying into my grandmother's favorite pillow?"

"His boyfriend." Gwen whisper shouts to Harry, 

"You have a boyfriend? I didn't know this!" Harry exclaims and Gwen hits him on the back of the head with an equally old and expensive pillow.

"It was in the group chat!" She hisses.

"All I saw in the group chat was a starling amount of caps lock and auto correct fails from Peter."

"Harry you are so insensitive." Gwen says glaring at the man who in turn looked at her in complete disbelief. 

"I don't know what's going on!" He argues once again.


	7. Our relationship isn't really fucked up it's just complicated in a fucked up way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't like. Any Wade or Peter in this chapter lmao.

"We need to get Peter and Wade back together." Is something that Tony stark never thought he had to say but hey, shit happens.

"Excuse me what?" Steve says because he also never thought that was something he would hear Tony Stark say.

"They are miserable without each other and Peter hasn't been home in two days so I'm pretty sure he partly blames us and Wade has to support his daughter and mild addiction to pain meds." Tony explains all in one breath.

"Once again, what?" Steve asks putting the mixing bowl in his arms onto the counter so that he could turn fully to his--Tony. Yeah his Tony. "You sound like one of those soap operas that Thor and Natasha always watch."

"We are literal super heroes I think that it's pretty okay if we get a little melodramatic from time to time Cap." Tony says walking closer to Steve sticking a finger into the mixing bowl and putting it into his mouth.

"You shouldn't eat that." Steve said. Or at least tried to say before Tony was making a face and sticking out his tongue because he just ate plain cornbread mix. But hey, whatever.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Tony said groaning going to the island in the middle of the counter to take a swig of the rum that always in the glass container on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I tried to and that's olive oil." Steve says after Tony was two gulps into it and was pretty aware that it was indeed olive oil.

"I think you are trying to kill me. I am actually going to die. Why is my kitchen no longer home." 

"Your kitchen was never home it was a bar. It was a literal bar. I just took some liberties since I'm in her more than you. Or anyone." Steve says pouring the mix into a pan. "Except Thor, which is really weird because he never actually, cooks anything."

"Weird. But hey wait no. Peter. We need to talk about Peter and Wade and how I do not want to be a bad father figure."

"Be a good father figure by not going back on your word. We said that Wade had to give up killing for us to accept him. He didn't accept so it's a no go." Steve says as if it were the easiest hing to comprehend.

"What gives up that much power and dictation over their relationship?" Tony asks opening a bottle of actual rum. "I mean they're both adults and they both _seem_ to love each other a lot. I don't understand why is accepting them even means that much, they can go elope and we wouldn't be able to say shit about it."

"Are you saying that Peter should not listen to us? You're a great father figure." Steve snorts.

"Hey I'm just saying! They seem to have had their relationship really figured out. Better than most people anyways." Tony murmurs the end and Steve pauses as he closes the oven before he laughs.

"Are you dissing yourself?" Steve asks leaning on the counter, looking out to Tony, who shrugs in return.

"You're a decade too late to use the word dissing." Tony grins putting his untouched bottle of rum on the island as he walks over to Steve who just grins right back at him.

"I'm a lot of decades late for just about everything." Steve says his voice getting lower the closer Tony got.

"Not too late for me." Tony said wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and pressing his lips against his jaw.

"Maybe a little bit." Steve mumbles draping his arms a top Tony's shoulders pecking him on the lips.

"I don't mind." Tony says before pulling Steve's head closer to kiss him more deep, his hands trailing up the other's sides, tracing the lines of his well defined muscl-

"EVERYTIME!" Clint exclaims from the doorway of the kitchen, covering his eyes like he's seeing his mother make out hardcore with someone. Steve and Tony pause and look over to him. "Every. Single. Time." Clint grumbles

"You have your own apartment. Go be a good landlord your tenants need you." Tony says removing his hand from Steve's waist to shoo the man away.

"I want dinner." Clint states.

"Go to the store!" Tony hisses.

"Steve invited me over for dinner!" Clint exclaims.

"Well you're too early!" Tony retorts.

"I'm 20 minutes late! We were wondering where you guys were at!" Clint says before Natasha sashays in and goes straight to the fridge and grabs two cases one beers.

"I told you to just get the beer." Natasha says thrusting one of the cases into Clint's chest. She looked at the island in the middle of the counter and grabs the rum and the olive oil in the glass that use to hold rum and then left the kitchen tugging Clint with her.

"Nat that's olive oil." Steve calls after her.

"I know!" She calls back.


	8. Bolted as in ran or as in getting screwed into saying one place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I haven't updated in yikes amount of time. Also I've made Peter 21 lmao. I don't like him being 19.

"You didn't know it was olive oil you just didn't want to give up your badass spy façade." Clint says as soon as they step out of the kitchen.

"Yep." Natasha says placing the water bottle on the ground next to the couch. "Who put olive oil in a vase."

"The same person who dates the person who put whiskey in the same vase like a year ago." Clint says taking two beers off the six pack ring, tossing one to Natasha.

"Our friends are dumb." Natasha says with a sigh before taking a swig of her beer. "And Steve buys the worst beer."

"I mean like he can't get drunk maybe that's why." 

"He buys the beer because we hate it but won't go get our own."

"That conniving bastard, using out laziness against us."

Natasha exhales sharply through her nose with a small smile that instantly drops when she hears the door knob twist.

Both her and Clint get stuff for a second but loosen up once they see Peter enter the room.

"Hey Petey my boy!"

"Shhh!" Peter instantly whisper yells. "Don't let Steve and Tony know that I'm here."

"Why. What did you do, do you need papers." Natasha asks almost instantly her eyes turning steely.

Peter face scrunches up in confusion before he shakes his head. "I'm just getting some clothes and then I'm leaving."

"Again, I ask if you need any papers, I can get you a new passport just say the word." Natasha says raising a brow.

"No I'm going to Harry's. Or Gwen's."

"Not Wade's?" Clint asks casually.

"Fuck off." Peter mutters before he crotches down and walks toward his room.

"Steve your child just cursed at me!" Clint yells, which is immediately succeeded by three things.

Natasha punching Clint in his chest, Peter webbing Clint in the mouth, and Steve running into the living room.

"I'm selling you out the next mission we go to." Natasha mutters to Clint.

"Peter, we need to talk." Steve says walking towards Peter as if he were a wild animal who would bolt at any sudden movem-

Oh wow he's gone.


End file.
